A Small Price to Pay
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Sequel to Kristen3's "It Happens to Everyone": Niles and Daphne discuss David's allowance. Pure fluff. One-shot.


**A/N:** This is a sequel to Kristen3's wonderful story "It Happens to Everyone". After she has written many follow-up's of my stories, I guess I was due for one! It turned out really short, cause it was going somewhere completely else all of a sudden. Hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

"What you did for this boy was really great," Daphne told David in the car. She could hardly believe that her little son was already so grown-up. His actions had proven how mature he was already. The thought saddened her just a bit. Soon enough he wouldn't need his parents anymore. He was looking out the window in the passenger seat. Niles kept telling her he was too young to sit in the front, but he was a tall boy. Also, Daphne didn't want David to obtain all of his father's irrational fear. Just the other day he had warned him about blimps.

"How about I'll make your favorite dinner today?"

"That's great, thanks mom. But what about, you know, my allowance?" He turned and smiled shyly. When he looked at her like that, it was hard to say no, because he reminded her so much of Niles.

"We'll talk about it with your dad."

"That means no." David sighed.

"It means we'll talk about it." Daphne had already decided that a raise in his allowance was a good idea, but she didn't want to tell him yet. She wanted to talk to Niles first, too.

"So what would you like to eat?"

* * *

Niles was already home when Daphne and David entered. The boy threw his backpack on the ground where it landed with a loud thud as he ran to his father.

"Hey, did anything happen?" Somewhat worried, Niles looked at Daphne. She smiled, so he figured everything had to be alright. He looked at his son, whose eyes were sparkling in a deep, dark blue. When his eye color had started changing, Daphne had admitted to Niles that she was sad. She had wanted him to have his daddy's eyes. Niles had simply kissed her and hadn't even told her that he had hoped David would get her brown eyes. In the end, he had turned out a perfect blend of both of them – in every possible way.

"I helped a kid today." David told his father proudly.

"So something did happen?"

"There was this kid at school – Joey. He didn't feel very well and he needed to throw… well, he got sick. He had a little accident and I told him even my dad used to get sick."

"Very well, my misery helped some poor kid today." David nodded solemnly.

"Mom said she was proud," he turned to Daphne for approval, "and that maybe this could mean a raise in my allowance." As proud as Niles was of his son to have helped a little kid, he obviously believed that helping others also benefited him.

"We'll have to talk about that." Niles unknowingly repeated Daphne's words and David just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that behavior gets you nowhere young man." David blushed and quickly went to his room. That way he hoped his parents would discuss the matter and surprise him with their answer during dinner. He wondered whether he should eavesdrop, but decided against it. If they caught him, the answer would be a definite no.

* * *

"You know we can't let him get his way with this." Niles carried the two grocery bags Daphne had been holding into the kitchen. She followed him.

"I think he proved that he's quite mature for his age. You should have seen him, Niles." The boy had looked at David with so much gratitude; he had looked up to him. Had Niles been there, Daphne was certain he would decide differently.

"I don't doubt that, but I don't want him to help a child just so he gets something in return." The moment he said it, Daphne realized that he had a point. But this was different; it was David. He was a good child and he had always been helpful and considerate.

"That's not why he helped the kid."

"I know," Niles sighed and took Daphne into his arms, "But I'm afraid he might take it the wrong way."

"You're always afraid of something." Daphne's voice was playful, but they both knew there was more than a grain of truth in her statement.

"I have my principles." His serious voice made Daphne giggle. She put her arms around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes. She tended to get lost in them, but she didn't mind. Gently she touched her lips to his. His lips tasted faintly like coffee and undeniably like Niles. Sometimes when she kissed him it felt like the very first time. This was such a moment – and she wanted more.

"How about you agree that our son deserves a raise in his allowance for helping us around the house and with your dad? Today just reminded me how much he's grown already," the indescribable sadness took over again for a short moment, but being in Niles' arms let it fade away as quickly as it had appeared, "As a thank you.. maybe you could get something in return from me."

"Oh, I might be intrigued," Closing his eyes, Niles kissed Daphne. Deeply this time. Like teenagers, they were making out in the kitchen! Neither of them minded. Between work and raising David, they didn't have as much time for each other as they used to have.

"But I think I'm not quite convinced just yet." Instead of another kiss, Niles received a gentle clap on his ass. Daphne grinned at him and started preparing dinner. For a moment, he just stood there dumbfounded. Then he walked closer and hugged her from behind. She leaned back into his embrace and he kissed her neck.

"I really need to make dinner."

"I know," Niles sighed against her neck and Daphne closed her eyes.

"Just like I know that David will continue to be the beautiful and helpful boy he is now. After all, he is your son." Daphne turned to him with tears in her eyes. Once again, she gently kissed him and let her lips linger on his a moment longer.

"Help me prepare dinner and you'll get your surprise earlier." Niles didn't have to be told twice.

**END**


End file.
